


Molly is Loki'd

by sthrngrlsrck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthrngrlsrck/pseuds/sthrngrlsrck
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Molly is Loki'd

“Seriously, Molly. How was that the ‘best movie ever’? You have never seen all of the movies ever made.”

“Shut it Sherlock. You know how much I love Loki and all of the movies he is in. I can be overly dramatic with my words, Mister Flips Up His Collar to Look Cool!”

“Molly, I don’t do that.”

“Yes, you do. Do I need to call John?”

“No. I concede. But Molly, please tell me what is so special about this Loki character? He does a lot of not good things.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I have always been a fan of the bad boys. Lucky for you.”

“Hmmmmpf”


End file.
